Metal plugs known today consist of a body comprising a stem and a bulb arranged at one end of the stem and projecting laterally relative to the latter to form a mushroom shape. Said bulb is inserted into the tear duct sufficiently far so as to reach a shoulder located beyond the duct and thus, by abutting against the shoulder of the tear duct, forms a lock to prevent the plug escaping from the duct. These types of devices function very well. However, they are difficult to position and in particular insert into the tear duct. In order to do this it is necessary to dilate the duct to allow for the passage of the bulb of the plug.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by proposing a metal plug which can be positioned more easily and more rapidly into the tear duct, and, in particular, which does not require the prior dilation of the tear duct or at least only requires a slight dilation of the latter.